Antoni Gaudi
Gaudi is an E-Gene Holder affiliated with DOGOO and a member of the First Platoon alongside Geronimo and Cyx. Appearance Gaudi looks like a young boy of short height with a green spiky hair, fair skin and orange eyes. When in standby, he wears his platoon's uniform that consists of an orange shirt with long sleeves and pants. During the missions he wears the common male battle suit which is a mix of yellow and orange. Personality Gaudi is a friendly young boy with with a somewhat childish personality. He is always being teased by Geronimo and Cyx, getting nervous when both of them are near. He tries to act cool and tough whenever he can, doing things like not caring about Shio's photo when in fact he is totally interested or that he really does not fear his platoon partners when in reality he does most of the time. Gaudi is a very gullible kid, naively believing that Cyx was going to throw away his photo, so he begged her not to do it with tears in his eyes getting Cyx to be surprised by the act and Geronimo remarking how innocent and honest Gaudi is. He developed a crush on Shio before even meeting her and is disappointed by the reality of her. (Though this is mainly because he had a shopped photo of her and was not happy when he found out she wasn't as endowed as the photo implied.) In the final episode, it shows that Gaudi can be quite perverted. Skills and abilities Gaudi, being an E-gene holder, is capable of channeling the famous spanish architect Antoni Gaudi through an AU ball and in doing so is able to use an E-Gene weapon resembling the personality/abilities of the spanish architect, in Gaudi's case, he is able to summon a gauntlet that resembles the most famous of Gaudi's works, the Sagrada Familia . With his gauntlet he gains the ability to build a barrier from the things he touch, creating a road or wall, acting more like a support during battles. The places where he can use his ability to builds things does not just limits to the grounds, using his powers in the surface of the water to create a "water barriers" to defend Cyx and Geronimo from a mine-type Evolutionary Invasion Object. He usually uses his ability to aid Cyx to move more easily with her motorcycle. Gaudi has also demonstrated an incredible sense of smell, being able to detect the presence of explosives from far away with just his noses in a snowstorm. E-Gene inheritance Antoni Gaudí i Cornet (25 June 1852 – 10 June 1926) was a Spanish Catalan architect from Reus, who was the figurehead of Catalan Modernism. Antoni's works reflect his highly individual and distinctive style and are largely concentrated in Barcelona, notably his magnum opus, the Sagrada Família. Until now, Gaudi has used his powers mostly to create walls or barriers. This powers reflects perfectly Antoni Gaudi's ability to imagine marvelous works without doing any blueprint before hand; in fact, most of the times he didn't use detailed blueprints of his works. He preferred to recreate them in a tridimensional mockup, molding all details as the devising going mentally. Category:First Platoon Category:E-Gene Holders Category:Male Category:Characters Category:DOGOO Category:Nobunagun Wiki